


Through A Mirror Darkly

by KatieHavok



Category: Subspecies (1991)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Combative Relationship, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Intentional Baby Acquisition, Lost To The Ether of The Internet For Years, Now Back Like Radu To Fuck Shit Up!, Predator/Prey, Pretentious, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: Nosferatu: A blood-drinking vampire—the illegitimate result of a coupling between two beings who were also illegitimately born—that retains the ability to have sexual relations with mortals or other nosferatu.





	Through A Mirror Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of Subspecies fan fiction I ever wrote and thus, cannot be blamed (entirely, at least) for how horrible it is; in addition, I wrote this eighteen or nineteen years ago, back when I was still relatively inexperienced in sexual matters and had something of a different lens concerning Radu and Michelle's relationship.
> 
> Originally published on my own Subspecies fansite, which I believe was called "Love Bleeds" or something ridiculous like that. The graphics were cool, though!
> 
> Unbeta'd just to preserve the original quality and to show how far I've come as a writer.

*

Michelle could not resist.

His hold was too strong, too powerful. She could not even struggle; his dark eyes, both brown and blue in the same instant, held her mesmerized. And truth be told, she did not want to fight. She knew that, whatever he was going to do, it was going to be a thing of pleasure. He never once brought her pain in any physical form, and mental anguish could be forgiven. The fear his ministrations wrought only heightened her senses. 

"You'll be mine soon, pretty one. Mine, forevermore."

Her breath caught in her throat. That rough voice sent chills down her spine; she could feel it against her breasts, deep within the hollows of her chest. And she could see him—he was watching her avidly, his face for once fully wiped clean of the predatory chill she knew so well. 

His eyes were almost soft, his large hands spanning her waist and obviously wanting for more. Much more. Only his fangs were bared, those dark teeth she knew so well; they were the singular indication that this was the same vampire she had fought for so long. His teeth, razor-sharp, revealed in a smile she never knew he could create, told her this was the same Radu she had so long feared. Except now, there was no fear; just a delicious longing she could relate to her now-dead mortality but could not place.

Eyes locked with hers, Radu gripped her tighter about the waist and set her bottom against the stone-and-clothed edge of the bed. He urged her back, stretching her out fully, their pelvises aligned and his eyes consuming her body through her gown. In that instant, eyes glowing with a hunger entirely different than the one for blood, he looked nearly human. Only his impossibly fair visage coupled with those deadly teeth betrayed such illusions. And that smile...!

Gods, she could melt from such a look.

With the lithe movements of a feline, he crawled over her body, until his elbows were beside her face. He lowered his head, eyes still fixed on hers. When he moved to her neck, she waited for the bite. 

What she got instead was such an utter shock, she could not help but gasp—a kiss, very nearly gentle, those well-formed lips she'd always admired brushing her skin before teasing gently with his fangs. And it felt marvelous, sent a thrill rushing through her undead body. So much so, that she could not contain a reaction: she arched against his mouth with a low sound, hoping through the longing of her voice he would continue his gentle torture. Which he did, to her unending delight.

Too soon, he halted. When she moved to protest his hand rose, those unnaturally long fingers slanting over her mouth. "Not a sound yet, pretty one. You'll get your due." His voice was a soft puff against her ear, inhumanly cold yet so incredibly titillating she was certain she must die soon, if not for longing than from the torture of waiting. One hand still covering those soft petals of red, the other snaked down her waist to her hemline, drawing back the lacy cloth with a touch nearly reverent. And he enjoyed what he saw; the haze that smoked his eyes was proof enough of that. He drank in the fair skin being revealed for him, and for that, Michelle could very nearly love him.

Radu was not one to dally; he stripped her of the gown quickly, and when at last she was fully bared to him he once again gave her neck the attention it so craved. She delighted in the light scraping of teeth, the feel of a slick tongue and the fingers that were working wonders on her now fully-erect nipples. Never before would she have thought of his claws and pleasure in the same context, but the realization was worth it. If she could fade into this moment, and be forever frozen, she would pay the price without so much as a blink. And she did not need to look to know he enjoyed such lovely torture; she'd seen lust in his eyes before, only now it was—at last!—being exercised.

He trailed soft, oral butterflies up her neck and across her jaw. He paused at her ears, nicking it with one elongated canine and earning a moan for his efforts. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and then, at last—he kissed her mouth, hungrily and fully. Never before had she known such a kiss, nor would she have thought him so skilled in the art! His mouth was firm and soft against hers, his lips talented and demanding while equally giving. To her surprise, he did not try and invade her mouth with his tongue; _probably_ , she thought against the giggle trying to rise in her throat, _he's never visited France!_

He broke the kiss off as suddenly as it had begun, drawing away slightly to whisper in her ear. "So sweet, Michelle. A better nectar than any blood I have ever known. Perhaps the rest of you is just as pleasing? I'll take it upon myself to find out, pretty one." With that, he kissed down the column of her neck, and between the hills of her breasts. He paused to flick his tongue over her tight nipples before moving lower: stomach, waist, hips, until...

She jerked when he reached the junction of her thighs and had to fight the instinct to open her eyes. She could feel his long hair tickling her hips. And she could feel the light puffs of his breath on her skin, cooling and inflaming in equal measure. Just as suddenly as it came, his breath was gone. His body was once again over hers, the rough weave of his jacket pressing against her nipples. His mouth claimed hers as his knee parted her thighs, and of their own volition her hands rose and began to fumble with the slick leather of his long-vest. His fingers beat her to it, however; he captured her wrists and held them above her head while he leaned over her, and when at last his trussings were undone and Michelle thought she would burst from wanting—

—he joined her.

Michelle's eyes flew open with the shock of entry, not of pain but of such intense pleasure she was certain the very fiber of her being would come unraveled. She looked up at him; his face was just a breath away, his eyes both softer and sharper than she'd ever seen them before. And there was a pain in there as well, one she could place. 

She didn't get the chance to question him on it, for he answered her as always, in his own round-about way and upon his own terms. "Close your eyes again, fledgling," he breathed against her cheek. "You needn't see me to enjoy this." 

Michelle could not stand for that. "No," she breathed while twining her arms about his neck and shoulders. "I want to see you, otherwise this just won't be the same." She expected a protest, or at least a change of expression. What she got instead was a slightly shocked but nonetheless eager nod of assent as, their eyes locked, they began to move.

They moved together as one. There was no dominator, no submissive; simply two souls entwined carnally as well as in spirit. Michelle had never known such pleasure—while she was no virgin, she had never before tasted the true pleasures of the flesh the night had to offer. Neither had she dreamed it possible, but then, she was learning that anything was possible, anything at all. 

Radu was marvelous. While his face betrayed no emotion, she didn't need it to—she could see it in his eyes, in the subtle way he drew her closer as climax approached. When the moment came, when the world shattered around them and all ceased to exist but that one instant—they moved as one and sunk their fangs into the other's neck, heightening the pleasure a thousand fold with the orgasm only their kind could enjoy...

Sometime later, Michelle opened her eyes and glanced around. Radu lay beside her, hands folded peacefully over his chest, eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. The bite wound she'd inflicted upon him was healing already, the flow of blood stopped. His face was still, as always, blank; yet deep within his eyes, she could see something lurking, something good and pure and so against his nature she was nearly certain he would fight it with all his undead strength.

He turned and stared back at her just as quizzically. He did not speak, as there was no room for words. But he did lift one single hand, and with a gentle touch spread his fingers over her lower abdomen, over the flesh covering her womb, and smiled enigmatically. 

Michelle suspected she knew what the touch meant to him, what that smile really said. And she returned it in kind because he'd been right: it was easier to accept fate with good grace. Standing with him was far healthier than standing against him. She was his Queen of sorts, ruling over the vampires of the world besides him. She knew what the hand upon her womb meant.

Smiling, they slept.

*


End file.
